Cerulis
Cerulis, also known as Dragonhome, is the center of the Risilian government. Located on a long-dead volcanic island, it is peopled primarily by dragonborn, though many other humanoids also inhabit its walls, including Lizardfolk, Tabaxi, humans, half-elves, dwarves, and even some Yuan-Ti. Approach "From a distance, the island can be seen to be a single, gigantic mountain, what was once probably a volcano like in tales of old. Dragonhome is ringed by gigantic statues, thousands of feet tall and miles apart, that depict the regal winged patrons of the island. One of its promontories juts out into the sea in a sort of U-shape, and upon it like a second mountain made of carved stone stands the city of Cerulis." "The highest towers you can see are ringed with clouds, and those clouds themselves seem to--- no, they DO--- There are many buildings nestled amidst them, midair, built in tiers upon tiers as if upon embankments of stone instead of mists, their white marble blending well with the puffy vapor." "Above you, the sky is filled with seabirds, and you can see dragons flying above the city, little more than multicolored streaks at this distance." "As your ship comes into the bay, you pass an enormous barge, twice the size of your own vessel, without masts or sails and crewed by lizardfolk. As you look, the water beside them churns and an enormous form makes a graceful leap out of the water - a young copper-scaled dragon, with webbed feet and fins along its body, pulling a heavy net after it laden with a shoal of fish. As the rest of the crew secures the catch, the dragon's eyes flash a brilliant blue, and the water again churns around the barge, which slowly begins to move, as if carried by a sudden current." Interior Layout Cerulis is built so most structures are enormous, and able to hold the largest of dragons. Even still, the oldest of them must keep off the roofs, sticking to the skies, the many terraces of the city, or the enormous 200-foot causeways that cris-cross the city, like roman aqueducts. Culture Being ruled by (and built around) dragons, Cerulis is considerably different from most other cities around the material plane. There are few cities in Risilia like this one, mostly because most dragons still like their independence. Outside of the island, there are many small "city-states" each ruled by a clan of dragons or (in most cases) a single dragon. Further still lies the Wildreach, where younger dragons and fiercely independent adults make their lairs. The most selfish of these often try to take territory from other dragons, usually resulting in a battle between their forces and the military of one or more "city-states". Humanoid Culture in Risilia * Most humanoids work for dragons or with dragons ** Acolytes, Clergy ** Farmers ** Fishers ** Artisans / Vendors ** Soldiers / Archers ** Mages, Scholars, Bards * Humanoids claim protection from or fealty to one or more dragons at a time. The most accomplished among them have several patrons. * Political ambition in a humanoid has little place in Risilia. Although the dragons do regularly speak to their tenants or serfs about political opinions, the age of all influential dragons and the timespan that political change occurs on means that most would-be humanoid politicians never see the results of their efforts. * Life is pretty simple here. The biggest worry is whether there will be a territorial dispute with one of the wild clans, and because of its military force Cerulis is safe from all that. On Dragon Culture in Risilia * Most Risilian dragons do not place much emphasis on family, but servitude and honor are important concepts. * Every dragon couple is expected to sire at least two children during their lifetimes. * Children are in an adult's care for about a decade before they are set off on their own. * Younger dragons hunt for themselves, and usually move to the countryside. Most are intelligent but have to learn how to mingle with society. * When dragons are old enough to morph, many do so (1st century or so). Any dragon can polymorph into a humanoid form. * Responsibility is a huge part of a Risilian dragon's life: they are expected to care for the humanoids they protect and rule. * Dragon Careers: ** Loremaster ** Sage / Astrologer ** Cleric ** Hunter ** Windrider (air force) ** Waverider (navy) ** Politician / Lord ** Physician ** Diplomat ** Trader ** Artist / Musician Category:Cities